Server
Servers are worlds in Club Penguin that can house a certain number of penguins. Each server has a maximum limit, which is 300 penguins. Server Pages in Order Click to enlarge List of Servers Any server listed below in bold means that the server is Ultimate Safe Chat (Where penguins can only choose from selected phrases). English *Abominable *Alaska *Alpine *'Altitude' *'Antarctic' *Arctic *Ascent *Aurora *Avalanche *Beanie *Belly Slide *Below Zero *Big Foot *Big Snow *Big Surf *Blizzard *Bobsled *'Bonza' *'Boots' *Breeze *Brumby *'Bubblegum' *Bunny Hill *'Canoe' *Caribou *Chinook *Christmas *Cold Front *Cold Snap *Crunch *Crystal *Deep Freeze *Deep Snow *Down Under *'Dry Ice' *Fjord *Flippers *Flurry *Freezer *Frostbite *Frosty *Frozen *'Glacial' *Glacier *Great White *Grizzly *Half Pipe *Hibernate *Husky *Ice Age *Ice Berg *Ice Box *Ice Breaker *'Ice Cave' *Ice Cold *'Ice Cream' *'Ice Cube' *'Ice Pack' *Ice Palace *Ice Pond *'Ice Rink' *Ice Shelf *Icebound *Iceland *Icicle *Klondike *Kosciuszko *Mammoth *Marshmallow *Matterhorn *Mittens *Mukluk *North Pole *Northern Lights *Outback *Parka *'Patagonia' *Permafrost *'Polar' *Polar Bear *Powder Ball *Rainbow *Rocky Road *Sabertooth *Sasquatch *Sherbet *Shiver *Sleet *Slushy *Snow Angel *'Snow Ball' *Snow Bank *Snow Board *Snow Cone *'Snow Covered' *Snow Day *Snow Drift *Snow Flake *Snow Fort *Snow Globe *Snow Plow *Snow Shoe *Snowbound *Snowcap *Snowfall *Sparkle *Snowmobile *Snowy River *South Pole *Southern Lights *Sub Zero *Summit *Thermal *Toboggan *Tundra *Tuxedo *Vanilla *Walrus *White House *White Out *Wind Chill *Winter Land *Wool Socks *Yeti *Yukon Portuguese *'Altitude' *'Antártida' *Avalanche *'Bacana' *'Bola de Neve' *Boreal *'Botas de Esquimó' *'Canoa' *'Caverna de Gelo' *'Chiclete' *'Cubo de Gelo' *Deu Branco *Floco de neve *Freezer *Friaca *Geladeira *'Geleira' *'Gelinho' *'Gelo Seco' *Glacial *Granizo *Inverno *'Nevado' *'Patagônia' *'Polar' *Pólo Sul *'Rinque de Gelo' *'Sorvete' *Zero Grau French *'Altitude' *'Antarctique' *Aurore Boréale *'Bottes' *'Boule de Neige' *Brise *'Canoë' *'Caverne' *'Chewing-Gum' *'Crème Glacée' *'Enneigé' *Flocon *'Glace Sechè' *'Glaciaire' *'Glacière' *'Glaçons' *Jour de Neige *'Patagonie' *'Patinoire' *'Polaire' *'Super' *Yeti Spanish *Aletas heladas *'Altitud' *Andino *'Antártida' *Aurora boreal *Avalancha *Bajo cero *Ballena azul *'Bloque de hielo' *'Bola de nieve' *'Bonzo' *'Botas' *'Canoa' *Castillo de cristal *'Caverna helada' *'Chicle globo' *'Cubo de hielo' *Deshielo *Escultura de hielo *Estalactita *Glaciar *'Helado de crema' *'Hielo seco' *'Nevado' *Nevisca *Oso polar *'Patagonia' *Pingüinera *'Pista de patinaje' *'Polar' *Polo sur *Yeti Popular Servers Anything in bold means it is one of the most popular. * Abominable * Alaska * Alpine * Altitude* * Antarctic* * Arctic * Aurora * Avalanche * Beanie * Belly Slide * Big Foot * Big Snow * Big Surf * Blizzard * Bobsled * Bonza* * Boots* * Breeze * Brumby * Bubblegum* * Bunny Hill (Mostly go to this server during Easter) * Canoe* * Christmas (Mostly go to this server around Christmas) * Crystal * Deep Freeze * Frozen (Mostly go to this server to meet rare penguins) * Half Pipe * Husky * Ice Berg (Mostly go to this server to tip the Iceberg) * Mammoth * Marshmallow * North Pole * Snow Ball* * Tuxedo * Winter Land * Yeti Significant Servers Description Mammoth This server used to be the most populated server while it was part of the US server group. It is notable for parties. The most popular room is the Dock. Frozen This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP project. It is most notable for the amount of old penguins and recording penguins. The most popular room is the Dock. Many hackers/cheaters also log on to this server imitating famous penguins. Deep Freeze This was the first UK server. It is less populated now, but many old penguins log on here. Klondike This server is notable for the amount of recording that occur. The most popular room is the Town. Christmas This server is notable for its name and parties. Old order of the servers United States * Blizzard * Iceberg * White Out * Slushy * Flurry * Snow Angel * Snow Day * Snow Fort * Grizzly * Avalanche * Summit * Snowball* * Ice Pack* * Bubblegum* * Ice Cream* * Freezer * Snow Cone * Alpine * Ice Breaker * Snow Globe * Mammoth * Winter Land * Powder ball * Flippers * Yeti * Sub Zero * Snow Storm * Crystal * Snow Bank * Ice Palace * Tuxedo * Abominable * Half Pipe * Snow Board * Alaska * Frost Bite * Icicle * Tundra * Thermal * Toboggan * Husky * Snow Plow * Ice Age * Sabretooth * Parka * Hibernate * Sleet * Vanilla * Christmas * Klondike * Icebound * Marshmallow * White House * Fjord * Bigfoot * Arctic * Shiver * Rocky Road * Rainbow * Matterhorn * Bobsled * Ice Box * Bunny Hill * Walrus * Deep Snow * Altitude Canada * North Pole * Glacier * Great White * Yukon * Chinook * Wool Socks * Ice Pond * Canoe* * Ice Rink* * Aurora * Mukluk * Snow Shoe * Polar Bear * Snowbound * Snowball * Snowfall * Caribou United Kingdom (And Europe) * Deep Freeze * Cold Front * Frosty * Snow Drift * Breeze * Wind Chill * Iceland * Ice Cave* * Boots* * Frozen * Snow Flake * Ice Cold * Mittens * Crunch * Belly Slide * Sherbet Oceania (And Asia & Australia) * South Pole * Big Surf * Antarctic * Kosciusko * Snowy River * Ice Cube* * Bonza* * Down Under * Beanie * Outback * Big Snow * Brumby Server Selection Server Selection was added to Club Penguin on July 16, 2008. It shows penguins their top recommended servers. The first server listed the server that was last used by the penguin on that computer. The rest may be, recently used servers or servers with buddies logged on. Members get more room on a server where as Non-members get less room. Population Bars The population of a server is indicated by 1-5 green bars. The definition of the bars are statistically explained here: * 1 Bar: 0-60 penguins (Least populated. Not recommended unless having a extremely low speed connection) * 2 Bars: 60-120 penguins (Not recommended unless having a low speed connection.) * 3 Bars: 120-180 penguins (Moderately recommended.) * 4 Bars: 180-240 penguins (Perfect.) * 5 Bars: 240-360 penguins (Moderately recommended, unless in a party. Famous penguins are mostly in these servers.) * Full: 360 penguins (Refresh page until it is available or choose another server.) To browse through other servers, players should click on the message that says "More Servers Click Here" (located on the bottom right corner). Trivia * Without the 360 penguins per server limit, it would be possible to have 3400 penguins online at the same time (when the Migrator is docked) or 3100 at a party or 3000 at any time (per server). *Usually when Famous Penguins are online, servers are normally full. *Spanish Servers (15 of them in total) were just added making a total of 4 language sets of servers. *French servers have the lowest amount of servers. *Ice Box used to be a secret moderator test server, until cheaters found it. The cheaters could do anything they want to Club Penguin. The server was later made available to public, and was no longer a test server. *There are rumours of Swedish Servers like "Berg" that is the swedish word for Mountain. *Rockhopper has his own server named "Cream Soda". *The servers are named after icy, cold and snowy things. *Sensei has his own server named "Ninja". *Antarctica was turned into a ultimate chat server as of July 2009. *In rare occasions, you can get logged on but you get on a full room (The icon will still show up). The map also shows up, and the room is a white screen. *Some people go onto French, Spanish, or Portuguese servers to look for famous penguins because it is too complex to look for them on English servers. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin